


can i have your shirt?

by TheLittleTrashCat



Series: injury and theft [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Injuries, Swearing, anyways this is a series now, four actually, hes there for like two seconds, i guess, its never said how tho, logan is kinda sarcastic in this, more like virgil than virgil tbh, roman bruised his ribs, roman says one (1) bad word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: Logan was just minding his own business, making himself a slice of bread (with Crofters on it, of course) when Roman sauntered into the kitchen."Heeeey, Logan," he greeted. "Nice seeing you around here."Logan sighed. "What did you do?""What makes you think I did something?" Roman asked, sounding offended."Usually, you only come to me if you did something. Now, what did. You do.""I...may have...brusiedmyribs?""Youwhat."





	can i have your shirt?

**Author's Note:**

> hey look, theres a sequel

Logan sighed contentedly. He finally had found some peace and quiet from the hooligans he lived with. 

Granted, it was one in the morning, but it was still peace and quiet.

At least, for a while.

Logan was just minding his own business, making himself a slice of bread (with Crofters on it, of course) when Roman sauntered into the kitchen.

"Heeeey, Logan," he greeted. "Nice seeing you around here."

Logan sighed. "What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did something?" Roman asked, sounding offended.

"Usually, you only come to me if you did something. Now, what did. You do."

"I...may have...brusiedmyribs?"

"You what."

Logan took a long inhale, letting it out sharply.

"You bruised your ribs?"

Roman shifted back slightly. "Yeaaaaah. And uh, speaking of that, can I have your shirt?"

Despite his growing concern and irritation, Logan blushed slightly. "Why do you need my shirt?"

"Uh, well, I don't mean this shirt, specifically, but euhhh one of your shirts in general!" He gave him an awkward grin. "All of mine are too tight."

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Let me get this straight-"

"Good luck with that," Roman finger gunned, wincing slightly.

"-You're smart enough to know not to wear constricting clothing, but aren't smart enough to avoid being hit in the first place?"

"Yees?"

"You're an idiot," Logan told him. "Go to my room."

Roman chuckled. "Well Logan, if you wanted to-"

"_ Go _."

"Okay, okay!"

Logan watched him walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs until he disappeared from sight, then sighed. Roman was so dumb.

Turing to the fridge, Logan opened the freezer part and pulled out a pack of frozen peas, and made his way back to his room, grabbing his toast on the way. He thankfully didn't run into any side on the way up, and he breathed a small sigh of relief as he entered his room.

Roman was sitting on his bed, fidgeting with the cuffs of his shirt. Logan shut the door with a loud thud, smirking at the way Roman jumped.

"Take your shirt off," he ordered, setting his toast down on his nightstand, and making his way into his bathroom.

Roman blushed. "Why?"

Logan held up the frozen peas with over his shoulder. "So I can help ease the pain your stupidity has caused you."

Roman huffed at him, but pulled his shirt off all the same, face twisting into a grimace of pain. Logan rolled his eyes fondly from the doorframe walked over, sitting next to Roman, who shot him a small smile.

"Which side?" he asked

"What?"

"Which side did you bruise your ribs?" Logan elaborated.

"Oh. Uh, left."

Logan (conveniently) had sat down on Roman's left, so he shifted Roman's arm away and gently placed a thin cloth over the bruised area, and then pressed the peas against it.

Roman sucked in a breath, gritting his teeth. "Shit."

Logan quirked his lips. "Language."

"English," Roman replied, smirking.

"You know, I was going to go get you painkillers, but now you don't get anything."

"Nooo!" Roman cried quietly. "I'm sorry, please get me painkillers!"

_ He's adorable. _

_ Wait, what- _

"Alright, but only because your apologized."

With that, Logan stood up and quickly walked over to his bathroom, digging through his medicine cabinet until he for what he was looking for. He then turned around and walked back, setting the bottle of painkillers next to his toast.

"Wh- you aren't gonna give them to me? Rude, much."

"No, because you need to take them with water," Logan explained.

"That's dumb," Roman grumbled.

"Indeed," Logan agreed, before scurrying out of his room and back down the stairs, walking back into the kitchen at a normal speed.

He reached into the cupboard and pulled out a small glass of water. He filled up with water, and was just about to turn around and head back to his room, when a voice rang out from behind him.

"Logan? What are you doing awake at one in the morning...fully dressed."

Logan whirled around to find Virgil, standing by the pantry in his pajamas.

"Well," he begone awkwardly, "I craved that sweet H2O," he tipped his glass towards the anxious side, "So I came to get it."

Logan, still making eye contact, took an audible sip of the water.

Virgil gave him a strange look, before shrugging and grabbing a bag of Cheetos from the pantry.

Logan waited until he heard Virgil's door shut to let out the breath he had been holding.

When he got back to his room, Roman had stolen the rubix cube from his nightstand and was currently twisting it around in his hands, an adorable look of confusion and consternation on his face.

"Roman," Logan called, after the fanciful side hadn't acknowledged him.

Roman jumped, nearly dropping the cube. "Ah, hey Logan. You're back."

"I am."

The two stared at each other for a long minute, until Roman broke the silence with, "Can I have those pain killers now?"

Logan jerked slightly, before handing him the glass of water.

"Hold this," he told him, reaching for the bottle of painkillers. Roman sent him a glare, but held the glass anyways. Uncapping the bottle, Logan poured out a pill and handed it to Roman, who downed it with half of the glass of water.

Standing up, Logan walked to his closet and dug out a shirt he could loan to the idiot behind behind him, a science pun t-shirt that Patton had gotten for him.

Logan chucked the shirt at Roman, nailing him in the face.

"What the-" Roman stared down at the shirt that had landed in his lap. "You have got to stop throwing your clothes at me."

"You have got to stop injuring yourself."

"Touche," Roman replied, slipping the shirt on with a wince.

"Can I go now?" he asked, looking at Logan with pleading eyes.

"Yes," Logan said, "but only if you make sure to ice your ribs for another ten minutes."

Roman rolled his eyes. "I will, don't you worry."

Just as he was about to leave, he called, "Thanks Specs!"

Logan breathed a sigh of relief when his door shut, settling down on his bed.

Finally, he could enjoy his toast in peace.

("Are you wearing Logan's shirt?" Virgil asked incredulously.

"NO!" Roman shrieked, immediately sinking out.)

**Author's Note:**

> would yall like to see a third part to this series?


End file.
